A structure in which a stator core is formed of a plurality of split core pieces to facilitate a smooth operation for winding coil conductors and to increase a space factor is known in a rotary electric machine that is used for driving a vehicle, regenerative power generation, or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a rotary electric machine in which coil conductors are individually wound around the respective split core pieces, the split core pieces around which the coil conductors have been wound are annularly assembled, one ends of the respective coil conductors of the split core pieces are connected to power supply lines for corresponding phases, and the other ends of the respective coil conductors are connected to a midpoint bus ring connecting the other ends of all the coil conductors as a neutral point.